But I Haven't Missed You Yet
by NiryLae
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in the Mickey Mouse Club together when they are kids. They both grow up to be extremely successful. The only problem, Kurt absolutely despises Blaine. What will Blaine have to do to get Kurt to like him?
1. The Mickey Mouse Club

**A/N: **_Alright, here we go. Prepare for a longish author's note. Welcome to my second multi-chapter fic! For anyone who doesn't know what the Mickey Mouse Club was about, basically I was like a Saturday Night Live for kids on the Disney Channel (Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake, Christina Aguilera were all in it as kids, among others). It was a silly sketch comedy show that also had live musical performances. YouTube it if you're curious! _

_So, I'll be putting most of the Glee clubers in here, but they're all different ages because that's how the show works. So for a little breakdown in this first chapter, here are the ages: Kurt, Blaine, Brittany- 11, Santana-12, Finn and Rachel- 13, Quinn-14, Mike-15, Puck-16, Jesse and Tina-17, Mercedes-18_

_I have never even been on a movie set, or even have any knowledge on how a tv show is filmed so sorry if it makes no sense. I own nothing Glee or Disney related. Title is taken from the song "I Hate Everything About You" From Three Days Grace. So um, Enjoy! 3_

* * *

"Cut! That's a wrap for the week. Now get off my set you big babies."

"Sue! You can't talk to kids like that! Great job everyone! Don't forget to drop off your props and pick up your scripts for next week!"

Will Schuester clapped loudly, a few crew members joining in softly. The kids and adults left the soundstage, most of the kids forming a small group and talking loudly. All except Kurt Hummel. He walked off the set with his head held high, ignoring all the loud immature kids around him. He collected his props he was responsible for and looked around as he heard the kids all start laughing loudly. Kurt rolled his eyes when they landed on a small, curly haired kid.

Blaine Anderson.

Kurt hated him, but he was the only one who did. The writers and their producers all fawned over him. All the kids were dying to be his best friend, even the older ones. Kurt thought he was stupid and couldn't even sing all that well. Kurt knew he was better, but he was hardly ever given solos. His voice was too high and his face to girly. But he was only eleven and hadn't hit puberty yet, there was plenty of time for his voice to drop and his features to change. The writers never took that into consideration. They just liked Blaine because all the girls had crushes on him. Kurt didn't even think he was cute. Kurt thought everything about him was stupid. He had stupid hair, and a stupid smile, plus he was short. They were the same age and Kurt was way taller than him. Then he heard Blaine call out loudly;

_"M-I-C-"_

Then all the kids responded with a, _"K-E-Y-" _then everyone joined in for the, _"M-O-U-S-E!"_

Kurt rolled his eyes, as if they didn't sing that song enough already. He grabbed his bag that had his school books in it, then left the stage. He was a few steps outside when he heard someone calling his name. He sped up, knowing that stupid voice anywhere.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt groaned and slowed up, knowing Blaine would catch him eventually. The kid was like a lost puppy, begging for attention. Kurt saw Blaine come into his periphery, but didn't give the boy his full attention. "Hey Kurt! I just wanted to say you did great today! You're a really good actor!"

Kurt stuck his head up higher. "I know." It was true, he was excellent. Yet, he rarely got to be the main character in scenes, except today.

Blaine smiled wider and followed along with Kurt. "I hope we get more scenes together! I can't wait to see what the script is for next week, plus we have the live show! Aren't you excited? I hope we get good songs! Don't get me wrong, I love doing the skits, but singing is my favorite. It's so fun, don't cha think?"

Kurt glared ahead, still not looking at Blaine and not wanting to either. "I wouldn't really know. I've only had two solos at the live show."

"You get lines all the time! My favorite was the one you did with Rachel and Santana! You guys sounded great together!"

"Yeah, I only ever get lines and I'm always with the girls. You know exactly what's going to be in the script anyways. More family friendly skits about being nice to your peers and parents. Then, you and the boys will get the big number at the live show. Just like every show."

Blaine seemed confused for a moment. "Me and the boys? Kurt, _you're_ a boy."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "I'm aware, but the writers fail to notice. And yes, you and the boys. You, Finn, Mike, Jesse, Noah. The boys that will make all the little girls go koo-koo. Then they'll send Rachel or Mercedes out to impress the parents. The end."

"Well, Mercedes _is_ leaving soon. She's going off to college. Jesse too! Well, I heard him talking to Mr. Will about leaving the Disney Company for forever because he had some other role coming up. Santana said that that meant like that he was going to do something like naughty. Like _naked," _he had whispered the word then looked around before rambling on again, "But then I said it probably meant he had to like, swear or something since we're not allowed to swear at all here."

Kurt wished he could get rid of this stupid kid. Seriously, lost puppy. "Jesse can swear all we wants since he's a teenager. _We_ aren't allowed to swear because we're still kids. And I heard he booked a show with Nickelodeon, so obviously he can't work for Disney and their competitor at the same time."

Blaine seemed to think for a moment. "Oh. You're smart Kurt. Hey! What are you doing this weekend? Me and some of the kids were gonna see if our parents will let us go to Disney World! I think I finally am tall enough to ride on some of the roller coasters! Have you been on a roller coaster? They're so fun! I usually have to ride with my brother or my mom, but I'll finally get to ride on my own! So, do you think you parents would let you come? It will be fun!"

Kurt shook his head. "My dad. And no. I have plans." Him and Burt always spent weekends together, alone. Kurt was always so busy during the week between filming for the Mickey Mouse Club, and doing his independent studies that they didn't get to spend too much time together. They cherised their time since Kurt's mom passed away a few years before. Weekends were theirs and he wouldn't let some stupid boy interfere with that.

Blaine looked disheartened for a moment, but his dumb smile returned almost immediately. "Well, that's okay! Maybe next time. I gotta split though, my brother is picking me up on his lunch break. He's a real Hollywood actor! That's so cool isn't it! He said he'd teach me everything he knows someday, but that I have to 'pay my dudes', whatever that means."

Kurt thought Blaine was the stupidest boy alive. After Kurt said nothing in response, Blaine shrugged, still smiling. "Well. See you next week Kurt! Have a good weekend!" He gave an excited wave and ran off ahead of Kurt, towards their main office. Kurt shook his head after the silly boy, glad he was mature for his age. He climbed the steps of the props trailer and knocked once before entering. He smiled at the red-head sitting at a meticulously clean desk.

"Hi Miss Emma. Here's my props."

Miss Emma smiled and gestured for Kurt to set the prop backpack in a little box off to the side. Kurt knew she didn't like touching anything without sanitizing it first. "Thank you Kurt! I must say, you're always so prompt bringing your things back. I think it was a good idea for Mr. Will to let you all be in charge of your stuff, shows you how to be responsible. But you've never had a problem have you?"

Kurt smiled a little, he liked Miss Emma, she was always so nice and clean. "I'm very mature for my age."

Emma laughed a little the nodded to the door. "I'm sure you wanna get out of here. See you next week Kurt! Tell your dad hi for me!" Kurt said he would and left the trailer, knowing the other kids would be coming along soon. It's not that he didn't like the other kids, he was just...different from everybody else. He would miss Mercedes when she left, she always called Kurt her 'little boo' and was always really nice to him.

Kurt did have one friend on the show with him. His best friend, Brittany. She was a happy girl that always wore her blonde hair in curled pigtails. Kurt liked her because she didn't mind playing tea party with him when they were younger, and never made fun of him for his pink bike. He didn't exactly _want_ the pink bike, but it was either pink or bright orange, and he did not look good with bright orange. He also liked Brittany because her imagination was the best, she could always think up some strange character for them to play as, and Kurt loved the chance to get to act in anyway he could.

But ever since Santana joined the show a few months ago, the two girls were inseperable, leaving Kurt on his own. He didn't really mind. He knew he shouldn't get too close to anyone so when it was his time to leave, it would be easier to say goodbye. He had a plan. Stay in The Club for another year or so, take a step back from being in the spotlight and finish high school, then he was going to be a star on Broadway.

It was a pretty simple plan, assuming he actually managed to survive high school. Kurt hasn't been to a real school in two years, not since he decided to join the show. He always knew he wanted to be famous, so why not start as early as he could? Burt knew his late wife would have wanted Kurt to do whatever it took to make him happy, so there wasn't really a way for Burt to deny his son. So, they packed their bags for Florida and have been here ever since. Burt was able to open a garage, and had pretty good business, especially during the tourism season. They were as happy as they could be.

Kurt smiled as he got closer to the main office, seeing his dad standing outside. He picked up his pace a little when his father saw him approaching. No matter how bad a day Kurt had, seeing his dad always made him smile. "Hi dad!"

Burt hugged his son, soaking up the affection before Kurt got 'too old' for it. "Hey kiddo! How did today go? How was your test?"

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. "It went good, but you know how much I like French. I think I mixed up a couple verbs, but that's okay! And we filmed my scene today! I did great. Remembered all my lines and everything."

Burt smiled. "That's great Kurt! I can't wait to see. That one will air in two weeks right?" Kurt nodded and smiled, knowing they would probably have their own viewing party of the episode. They always did when Kurt had a special scene. "Well, you wanna grab your next script so we can get outta here?"

Kurt nodded once more and stepped inside the office, seeing a couple of the older kids there as well too. Brittany was there too, and alone which was very rare these days. He walked up to his best friend and gave her a hug from the side. "Brit! Hi. How were your scenes today?"

Brittany squealed upon recognizing Kurt, and turned to give him a proper hug. "Hi Kurt! They were good. Me and Santana got to play best friend. Hey! Blaine was just here and said everyone's going to Disney World this weekend. Are you coming?"

Kurt groaned. "Not you too Brit. Please don't tell me you fell for Blaine too?"

Brittany cocked her head to the side a little. "I didn't fall. Kurt, I'm a dancer, I never fall. I like Blaine! His hair looks like those shiny things my mom uses to scrub dishes. I wonder if it's scratchy too. Please tell me you're gonna come. Pleeeaaassse Kurt."

Kurt hated stupid Blaine. Why did everyone like him so much? It just didn't make sense. "Sorry Brit. Can't. Have fun though. See you Monday." He stormed off towards the desk where Mr. Will was sitting. Their producer smiled up at Kurt. "Kurt! Great job today! Really excellent. So, here's your script for the next filming and songs for the live show. You'll be having the feature during the Alma Mater, along with Mercedes and Blaine. Also, you'll be singing a song with Santana, Quinn, and Noah. And we'll see you at rehersal on Monday! Have a great weekend Kurt."

Kurt smiled and thanked Mr. Will and walked back outside. Sure, it all sounded like a lot, but it really wasn't. His "feature" was actually only two spoken lines during their closing song. Then singing a song with three others meant he would most likely only get a few lines. He was anxious to read the script, but would have to wait until he got home. Him and his dad liked reading the script together, and laughing at the silly scenes. He just hoped he didn't have many scenes with Blaine next week.

* * *

After the relaxing weekend with his dad, Kurt was back at the studios bright and early Monday morning. He spent most of Sunday remembering all his lines, which weren't many, but he still liked being prepared. Mondays were rehearsal days, since Wednesdays were the days the filmed live in front of an audience. Kurt had predicted right when talking to Blaine. "The boys" had a big musical number. Mercedes, Jesse, and Tina all had solos, then there were the small group numbers. Him, Santana, Quinn and Noah's song was a small one, one of the songs they called "Club Songs" since they were used frequently but sung by different people every time.

Burt dropped Kurt off outside their rehersal room with a promise to back when the day was finished. Kurt smiled after his father and went inside, groaning when he saw that Blaine was the only other person there so far. Blaine's entire face lit up when Kurt entered and he skipped over. "Hey Kurt! How was your weekend?"

Kurt forced a smile and walked over to where he usually set his schoolbag. "Fine."

Blaine followed after him, again...lost puppy. "That's cool! Well, like I said on Friday, me and some of the other kids went to the park. It was so much fun! Since Mercedes and Jesse and Tina came, the parents let us go with just them! Well, my brother Cooper came too, he's a year older than Mercedes, but he's still considered an adult since he doesn't live with us anymore. Anyways. It was really fun! I wish you could have come! You have to come next time Kurt! It would be the bomb!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boys stupid enthusiasm. "Sorry, I like spending the weekends with my dad. Besides, I don't really fit in with everyone." Kurt sat and pulled out the script he already had memorized, hoping it would make Blaine go away.

But of course things didn't work like that for Kurt. Blaine sat next to him, looking at him curiously. "What do you mean Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged a shoulder and pretended to be completely focused on the words on the page. "Just forget it Blaine. You wouldn't understand." Because _everyone _loved Blaine. Blaine had no idea what it was like to feel like an outsider. Blaine seemed to think for a moment, then thankfully dropped the subject. Too bad he didn't leave Kurt completely alone. "What do you think of the script?"

Kurt shrugged again. It wasn't too bad, even if he didn't have many scenes, all the scenes were pretty funny. "It's alright."

Blaine leaned over to look at the page Kurt was on, which happened to be Blaine's scene. "I don't wanna do that scene."

The sudden change in Blaine's voice made Kurt look over at him. He actually sounded a bit sad, which Kurt had never heard before. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why not?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked around nervously. Their choreographer came in a little bit ago, but she was in the middle of organizing their music to pay them any attention. "I'm suppose to have a crush on Rachel."

Kurt let out a sympathetic laugh. "Yeah, I can see how that would be a hard scene. She's so _annoying." _

Blaine shook his head a little, and cast his eyes down. "No. It's not that, Rachel is alright once you get to know her. It's, um, Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

Kurt's curiosity got the best of him and he gave Blaine a little nod when the other boy looked up. Blaine took a breath, and glance around again. "Kurt, is it...weird that I don't want to do the scene because Rachel's a..._girl_?"

Kurt's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Blaine looked up, looking terrified and Kurt didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say...something, when the door burst open and Brittany ran in, squealing out Kurt's name and sprinting towards them. Blaine's head snapped up and he had an instant smile on his face as Brittany approached. Kurt was still staring at the side of Blaine's face, blinking rapidly. For once, he was not happy to see his best friend and actually wanted to talk to Blaine more. Brittany threw herself onto Kurt's lap, knocking the wind out of him and crinkling up his script in the process. "Ooof- Brit! A little warning next time!"

Brittany giggled then kissed him on the cheek before sliding off his lap and sitting between him and Blaine. "Sorry! But I missed you this weekend. We all had so much fun at the park. Right Blaine?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who actually looked a bit uncomfortable, but was still smiling. "Right. I'm just gonna- my stuff is over there. Gonna review the script. See- see you guys later."

Brittany shrugged and waved him off, then launched into a long, detailed story about her time at the park. Kurt watched Blaine go, feeling more confused than ever. He didn't think there were other kids like him. Well, possibly like him. It was his biggest secret that he didn't like girls in _that _way. The way he was _suppose _to. He didn't know Blaine was maybe the same way. He always flirted with all the girls, and smiled at them, and asked them out on the weekends. Kurt looked across the room at Blaine, who was now surrounded by his admirers. But behind that smile, Kurt could see some kind of sadness. Maybe him and Blaine weren't so different after all.

* * *

Kurt got into his dad's truck and slammed the door, then crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a huff of frustration. Burt looked over at his son in concern. "You okay kiddo?"

Kurt huffed again and glared ahead of him. "I hate him."

Burt looked confused as he started the engine up. "Who do you hate?"

"Blaine Anderson."

Burt tilted his head to the side. Kurt usually never acted like this. Something must have happened. "What happened with Blaine?"

"He's stupid."

Burt tried not to let out a laugh as he pulled away. "Okay Kurt. Tell me what happened."

Kurt threw his arms up and groaned. "Everyone thinks he's so special but he's not! He's not even that good of a singer! I'm much more talented than he is! But that doesn't stop the choreographer and Mr. Will from giving him _my _part!"

Burt frowned, knowing how sensitive Kurt was when it came to his solos. "Which part did they give him?"

"My song! They said that my voice didn't sound right with the others because their voices are all lower than mine, even the girls. So they just gave it to Blaine and it's not fair! I hate him." His eyes were begining to water from anger.

"Kurt, son, you know it's not Blaine's fault right? He doesn't decide what parts he gets." Though Burt was already planning on calling Will Schuester the moment they arrived home.

"But he gets everything dad! It's not fair! He's sutpid and short and ugly and-"

"Kurt."

Kurt stopped as his dad's warning tone, snapping his jaw shut and folding his arms across his chest again. Burt waiting until he was sure Kurt would stay quiet. "Kurt, you know it's not nice to call people names, right?" Kurt gave a stiff nod and Burt continued. "Okay. I'll call Will when we get home, because you are right that it's not fair for them to take away your part. But remember it's not Blaine's fault."

Kurt snapped his head over to look at his dad. "Not you too dad! You're defending Blaine? You're suppose to side with me!"

"Kurt. That's enough." Kurt shut his mouth again at the serious tone. "Blaine's just a kid like you. It's the adults that are the problem in this. Blaine didn't ask to take the solo did he?"

"No, but dad he-"

"No butts Kurt. You're being unfair to him. He's got feelings too, and I bet they'd be hurt if he heard you saying those mean things about him."

Kurt stared at this father. He couldn't believe he was defending Blaine. It only made him hate the stupid curly haired kid even more. Maybe he should just quit the show and make his life easier.

* * *

A year later and Kurt is getting ready to shoot his farewell episode. Ever since Mercedes, Jesse and Tina left, and their replacements started, Kurt got even less screen time. He was sick of it. He didn't even care if he was being a brat, it was just unfair. His hatred for Blaine grew over the year as well, especially after he read an article on "fan favorites" and of course Blaine was number one. Kurt was number ten in a list of twelve. Enough was enough.

Burt was sick of it too. He couldn't count the times he had angry words with Will Schuester, only to have nothing happen. He was sick of seeing his son so down all the time, but he wouldn't push Kurt to quit. He couldn't help but be relieved when Kurt decided he didn't want to be on the show anymore. They decided to move back to Ohio and get away from all of this for a while.

Their director- Sue- called cut on Kurt's final scene. Everyone clapped and cheered. Kurt wanted to glare at them all, but kept a smile on his face. All that was left was the live show for the episode, and he was done. Out of the Mickey Mouse Club for good. Everyone came up to him and told him what a great job he's done and how they would miss him. Kurt didn't believe a word of it, but thanked everyone with a smile.

He did tear up when Brittany came up with a pout, wrapping him in a big hug. "You won't forget me, will you Kurt?"

Kurt hugged her back tightly, twirling one of her pigtails on his finger. " 'Course I won't Brit. You're my best friend."

"But you're gonna be so far away. I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too Brit. But I promise I'll keep in touch."

Brittany nodded and pulled away, eyes shinning with tears. Kurt cupped her face in his hands and gave her a watery smile. "Save your tears. We still have the live show tomorrow, and remember I promised to go to the park with you this weekend." That made the girl smile. She nodded once and walked off towards Santana, both girls locking their pinkies together and walking off the set. Kurt stood and looked around, feeling a strange sadness settle over him. No matter how unfairly he had been treated, he's had a lot of good times on these sets.

He let out a breath, readying himself to walk off set for good. Someone cleared their throat behind him, he turned and came face to face with Blaine. Kurt tried to avoid him as much as possible, and usually succeeded. But he couldn't avoid Blaine standing right in front of him, with only random crew members surrounding them."Yes Blaine?"

Blaine gave a half smile then bit his lip. "Hi Kurt. I just, um, I just wanted to say- since I have the chance to talk to you alone. Um. That I'm gonna miss having you around. I know we aren't close or whatever, but I love listening to you sing and so I'll miss that and stuff."

Blaine was looking at his feet now, ringing his hands together behind his back, so he missed Kurt's look of pure shock. "Oh. Um. Thanks?"

Blaine looked up again, smiling his usual bright smile. "I actually mean it too. I um. Here," He held out his hand. Kurt looked down and saw a bow tie resting on the top of Blaine's palm. He looked up at Blaine, raising an eyebrow in question. "I um, wanted to give you a gift, but since I don't know you really well I didn't know what to get. Then I remembered how good you always dress and so I thought I'd give you my favorite bow tie. I thought, if anyone could appreciate a good tie, it'd be you. So um, here. Take it."

Blaine forced the little tie into Kurt's hand, and Kurt had no choice but to grab onto it. He looked down at it again and realized it was rather nice. It was all white, with diagonal stripes of various shades brown and blue. "Um. Thanks Blaine." He wasn't going to say he'd miss him, because his dad told him it wasn't nice to lie, but the gesture was nice.

Blaine nodded once, then walked off. Kurt looked at the tie again and had a moment where he thought about throwing the tie out, knowing it was Blaine's, but it was a nice tie after all, so maybe he'd keep it.

The next day was his last ever live show. It was also the first time he had a full song solo. The crowd was great, or maybe it just seemed great since this would be the last time he'd perform in front of screaming fans. Kurt found himself genuinely enjoying all the group numbers, and laughing backstage with the rest of the kids during the other solos. He really would miss being on the show.

Finally it was time for the last song. Fittingly, it was "It's so Hard to Say Goodbye" sung a capella by all the boys, including Kurt. It was a beautiful song, and Kurt felt his eyes start to tear up. After the final note was held, the crowd screamed and they all bowed. Then the rest of the cast came out for Kurt's last Alma Mater. They all sat on various spots on the stage, looking relaxed and some looking sad.

The girls started the song with, _"So come along and sing our song and join our family"_

To which they all sang _"M-I-C-K-EY M-O-U-S-E"_

Again, the girls picked up the second line, _"Through the years, we'll all be friends, wherever we may be"_

_"M-I-C-K-EY M-O-U-S-E," _They all chorused back.

Then everyone sang the slow, "_Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse. Forever let us hold our banner high. M-I-C"_

Kurt stood from his spot to deliver the famous lines. "See ya real soon!"

_"K-E-Y-"_

"Why? Because we like you!"

"_M-O-U-S-E"_

The crowd clapped again, everyone standing and cheering for them. They all bowed, then the entire cast turned to Kurt and started clapping. Kurt smiled widely and basked in all the attention, knowing he would miss the sound of applause. This wouldn't be the last time he heard it, he would see the stage again someday soon. But for now, his chapter in the Mickey Mouse Club was over.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. 15 Years Later

**A/N: **_Special shout out to my lovely Holly for being my beta 3 _

* * *

*15 Years Later*

_"International pop sensation and Prince of Pop, Blaine Anderson announced today his next world tour will be kicking off this summer in L.A. This will be his fifth-"_

-CLICK-

"Hey!"

"Rachel, you know that stuff isn't allowed in here."

Rachel Berry glared at Kurt from where she was sitting on the couch. Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. He hated the gossip entertainment shows on their own, not to mention when they talked about his former co-star. It was already weird enough that he had struck up such a close relationship with Rachel Berry of all people. They'd been re-united at NYU where they were both studying performing arts. Rachel had stayed in the Mickey Mouse Club until she was eighteen, then went to college. Her sights were set on Broadway as well, and so the unlikely friendship was formed.

They were currently roommates living in an amazing penthouse on the Upper East Side. Both of them were living out their dreams. Rachel had taken over the role of Maureen in the revival of RENT on Broadway, while Kurt had taken the role of Adam/Felicia in Priscilla: Queen of the Desert. Kurt was a bit apprehensive about taking the role intially, since it was a very flamboyant role plus he had to dress in drag. The show's overall message of love and acceptance was what really made him take the role. Besides, who was he to turn down a role in such a popular show?

After starting the show, he was glad he'd taken a chance with it. It was such a fun show, and he loved the people he worked with. He'd even met his current boyfriend there, a dancer and back-up singer named Chandler. Kurt had never been happier. Together, he and Rachel had taken Broadway by storm, creating buzz and winning awards left and right at only twenty-seven and twenty-eight respectively.

Rachel stomped after Kurt and into the kitchen. "I really don't see what your problem with Blaine is. He's really a nice guy, and even you can't deny how attractive he is. Plus he really is very talented; I thought you would respect that."

Kurt glared at his best friend. "Yeah, real talented. It takes a whole lot of talent to use a backing track when you 'perform'. He's cocky and arrogant and is really only mediocre. He's a sellout."

"Okay, so the one time you watch him perform just happens to be the time he uses a back track - it doesn't mean he does every time. I'm sure there was a reason. C'mon you know he can sing live! He's been doing it since we were kids!"

Kurt groaned, grabbing his coffee and taking a sip. "I don't have time to discuss this right now Rachel. I have somewhere I need to be."

Rachel looked intrigued. "Oh? And where would that be? Off to see your loverboy?"

Kurt blushed a little but smiled. "As a matter of fact yes. I'm going to surprise him with breakfast. So I really must be going."

Rachel sighed. "Okay fine. But please think about coming tonight. Brit and Santana will be there, plus a lot of industry people are going to be there. I think Santana mentioned something about Finn possibly being there too, and I would so not mind seeing him." Rachel had had a crush on Finn since they were in the club together, but had been too afraid to try the whole long distance thing.

Kurt shook his head and kissed his Rachel on the cheek. "I'll text you and let you know. Love you!"

"Love you too Kurt! Tell Chandler hi for me!"

Kurt gave a little wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door. He felt an odd spring in his step today, feeling a little giddy at the thought of surprising his boyfriend. They had only been dating a few months, but Kurt felt really good about them. Chandler was always so energetic and happy, and it seemed to rub off on Kurt. He got into a cab and made a quick stop at their coffee shop, then to the grocery store nearby to pick up some fresh fruit. Arms laden with bags and coffee, Kurt made his way up to Chandler's apartment.

Unfortunately, the elevator in the building wasn't working so Kurt had to walk up thirteen flights of stairs. Eventually he got to Chandler's door, and after some readjusting all the things in his hand, he knocked loudly a few times then stepped back. He was smiling to himself as he waited. The door slowly opened and Kurt froze.

That was not Chandler.

That was a very shirtless not Chandler.

Kurt glanced at the number on the door, making sure he was in the right place. He was. Shirtless not Chandler was giving Kurt an expectant look. "Can I help you sir?"

Kurt blinked, not really knowing what he was supposed to do in the moment. "Uh. I uh-"

The door opened wider and suddenly Chandler was there, staring wide-eyed at Kurt. "Kurt! Hi. Uh. Wh-what are you doing here?" The guilty look on Chandler's face, and the constant glancing between himself and the shirtless mystery boy was enough for Kurt to understand what was going on here. He put on his best bitch face and gave Chandler a sickeningly sweet smile. Then he turned his gaze to the confused looking stranger.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm Chandler's _ex _boyfriend. Thought he'd like this." And with that, Kurt threw the bag of fruit and the hot coffee at Chandler, before stomping off without looking back. He could already feel the tears brimming behind his eyes by the time he made it to the stairwell. He couldn't believe how foolish he'd been. He had always told himself not to get too close to anybody, and here he was completely heartbroken because he had let himself finally trust someone.

He'd thought Chandler was different because he was just so nice and sweet. Kurt was holding back the tears, just needing to get back home before breaking down. You never knew when there was a Broadway enthusiast or paparazzi hanging around, and he would NOT be caught crying on camera. Thank God for big sunglasses. He got in a cab and replayed the last ten minutes in his head. He was embarrassed beyond anything. Embarrassed he obviously wasn't enough for Chandler, so he'd had to look elsewhere. The half naked man kept popping up in his mind. He was far more built than Kurt was. Sure, Kurt was in really good shape, especially from being in the show, but this guy was all muscle, unlike Kurt who was slim with definition.

Kurt hardly paid attention as he was driven back home, and before he knew it he was outside his building. He threw some money at the cabbie, not caring that he probably just tipped the guy thirty dollars. He rushed inside, mumbling a weak hello to the doorman, then thankfully reached the empty elevator. Once the doors were closed, he let a few tears drop, knowing he'd be in his sanctuary soon enough, with Rachel there to hold him.

He tore through his front door, letting out a small sob as the door slammed behind him. Rachel was upon him in an instant, wrapping him in a hug without even knowing what happened. "Kurt? What is it honey?"

Kurt shook his head and sobbed harder into Rachel's shoulder. She rubbed his back soothingly, making comforting noises and just letting him get it all out. Once he calmed down some, she led him over to the couch and made him sit. After handing him a box of tissues, she headed for the kitchen for some tea. Once there though, tea didn't sound right for the moment. She opened the freezer and grabbed the bottle of vodka instead, not caring that it wasn't even noon yet. Forgoing a glass completely, she carried the whole bottle out to Kurt. She sat next to him, handing him the bottle silently.

Kurt grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. The burn from the alcohol helped shock him back into feeling. He took a deep breath and gave Rachel a small smile. "Thanks Rachel." She nodded and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers then pulling him to her side. "Now tell me what happened."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. "I got there and some shirtless guy answered the door. Then Chandler came out looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. That was all the explanation I needed."

Rachel made a noise of disgust. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry."

Kurt gave a small shrug. "I just can't believe how stupid I've been. I mean, I knew he wasn't the _one_ or whatever. But I really cared for him and he was so kind to me. I didn't think he'd do something like this. I can't believe I actually let myself trust someone for once. I should have known it would blow up in my face. What's wrong with me Rachel? Why can't I just have someone to actually love me?"

"No Kurt. Don't say that. Don't blame yourself for this. This was all him. You're amazing and he's an idiot for not seeing that."

"I can't help but feel like he was only with me because of my...fame I guess. I'm one of the stars of the show, and it was thrilling or whatever for him to be linked with the star of a Broadway show. And oh god how the hell am I suppose to go back to work and face him now! My phone has been going off nonstop since I threw the coffee at him and left."

Rachel smiled a little. "You threw hot coffee at him? I'm impressed. And you'll just ignore him. Sam is coming tonight, so you tell him to stay by you at all times so Chandler doesn't get a moment to try and talk to you." Sam Evans was Kurt's co-star in the show, and the two had become good friends during their time together.

Kurt sat up and shook his head at Rachel. "I'm not going. I can't go to an event tonight. Rachel, look at me!"

Rachel fixed him with a hard stare. "You most certainly are coming. It's the perfect excuse to get out of the house and forget that loser. Plus I will force you to take some pictures with other men that will most definitely be on Broadway blogs by morning. Show that Chandler that you're not upset in the least."

"But I _am _upset Rachel! I feel like such an idiot! I can't go. I can't be in a room with reporters that will be asking me questions about the show. I can't put on the fake smile tonight. Just let me have a night with The Notebook and the largest tub of ice cream I can find."

Rachel shook her head. "Absolutely not. You need to show him that you don't care, even if you do. Then he'll leave you alone too. Well, hopefully. He always kind of struck me as the clingy type. Give me your phone. I'm deleting all his messages and his number."

Kurt sighed and dug out his phone, knowing better than to resist her. He glanced at his phone, seeing fifty some texts and thirty some missed calls. He silently handed the phone to Rachel, who deleted all the messages without even reading any.

"That's done. Now come on. We're going to the spa for facials, then shopping for something to wear tonight and by the end of the day you'll forget all about that idiot." Kurt stumbled along after her, thinking at least the facial and shopping sounded nice.

* * *

Kurt was often thankful to have Rachel in his life, but he was even more thankful on a day like today. The facial and shopping really were just what he needed. He was still embarrassed by everything that had happened, but was feeling less heartbroken by it. Plus he got a fabulous new outfit courtesy of Dennis Basso. He and Rachel were currently in their town car, being driven to where the event was. As much as Kurt didn't want to go, he really did want to see Brittany. The two had kept in touch, but it was mostly through rushed emails and short phone calls. Brittany and Santana were a pop duet sensation, calling themselves 'Sweet 'N Sour' based on Brit's innocence and Santana's feisty attitude.

They were about a block away from their destination when the road became completely blocked. Kurt looked out his windows and saw paparazzi and fans everywhere. He groaned. He thought this was supposed to be a small event. He now had a feeling some really big names were here and debated trying to talk his way out of going. As if sensing his thoughts, Rachel grabbed his hand and opened her door. She spoke to their driver, "This will be fine here. Thank you so much, sir."

Kurt had no choice but to follow her, the grip on his hand basically cutting off his circulation. He thanked the driver and stepped out onto the busy street. They were immediately surrounded by flashes and shouts. Rachel beamed under all the attention, while Kurt ducked his head and smiled, keeping his grip on Rachel's hand. They weaved their way through the crowd, finally reaching the door. Kurt wondered again who had shown up to cause such madness outside.

He sighed in relief once they were inside and walking towards the elevator and stepping inside. "Do you think there will still be dating rumors about us? Or will they finally get the message that I'm actually quite gay?"

Rachel threw her head back and laughed. Once they had started gaining fame, there were insane rumors about the two of them dating, though Kurt had never been shy in admitting his homosexuality. It was one of the few times Kurt actually read the gossip magazines, just so he could laugh at how ridiculous they were. After many interviews stating they were best friends, and roommates, most magazines got the hint.

The eleveator dinged, signaling their arrival. The doors opened and they heard soft music playing below the din of conversation. They were immediately greeted by name and were asked for their coats. The party actually took up the whole floor of the building, so Kurt couldn't yet see who was here. As he waited for Rachel to hand her coat over, he spotted his co-star Sam talking to some woman he didn't know. Sam looked over and saw Kurt, giving him an excited wave and excusing himself from the woman to make his way over.

"Kurt! I thought you weren't coming? Hi Rachel, you look lovely as ever."

Rachel gave Sam a small smile and tucked her arm under Kurt's. "Thank you Sam. And Kurt is here so he doesn't mope around all night."

Kurt groaned and shot Rachel a glare. "I'm perfectly capable of talking for myself you know."

Sam looked confused. "Moping? Everything alright Kurt?"

At Rachel's pointed look, Kurt told Sam, "Chandler and I...erm, broke up."

Sam widened his eyes in surprise and raised a questioning eyebrow. Kurt walked further into the room as he explained everything that had happened that morning. Sam looked just as shocked as Kurt felt about the whole thing. When Kurt mentioned how nervous he was to go back to work the following evening, Sam reassured him, "Don't worry Kurt. I won't let him get near you. I got your back bro."

Kurt smiled. He knew he could count on Sam. "Thank you Sam. It's just going to be super awkward. I had to turn my phone off because he won't stop calling."

Sam put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled again when he heard someone say his name. "Kurt Hummel? Is that my little boo?"

Kurt snapped his head to the side and let out a squeal. "Mercedes!" He rushed forward and gave his old friend a hug. Mercedes was probably the most successful thing to come out of the Mickey Mouse Club. She was the new Queen of Soul and R&B. It had been years since they last saw each other. They both laughed as they hugged tight, Kurt pulling back to look her over. "You look great! Are you the reason there's so many paps downstairs?"

Mercedes laughed and shook her head. "You look great too! And Rachel! Oh, it's like a MMC reunion! I just saw Brit and San too!"

Rachel stepped forward to hug Mercedes as well. Sam was standing there staring at Mercedes in awe. Kurt cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "And Mercedes this is Sam, he's in Priscilla with me."

Mercedes and Sam stared at each other, a shy smile coming across Mercedes' face. Sam stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you miss."

Mercedes let out a little giggle, and Rachel and Kurt shared a knowing look. Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand to lead them off. "I'll let you two get better acquainted." Their departure went unnoticed by the pair. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other, both started laughing once they were out of earshot.

They made their way further into the party, where waiters were walking around with plates of champagne flutes. Kurt grabbed one for each of them, handing Rachel hers as he looked around. Rachel gave an excited gasp as she spotted some of her friends. Kurt saw a flash of blonde hair and smiled. They both agreed that they would find the other before they left, then Kurt walked off.

He spotted Brittany and Santana across the room, holding hands. Kurt smiled to himself, not believing that he used to be so jealous of Santana. He got closer and tapped Brittany on the shoulder, then all but squealed, "Brit Brit!"

Brittany twirled around and screamed, drawing the attention of everyone around as she launched herself at Kurt. "Kurtie! I'm so glad you're here! Rachel said you might not come! I've missed you so much!"

Kurt was used to those kinds of reactions from Brit, so he easily caught her in a tight hug, laughing at her enthusiasm. He heard a camera go off somewhere nearby, but didn't care, he just missed his old best friend. They pulled apart and Kurt gave Santana a brief hug too. Brittany immediately launched into a story about how she convinced Santana to let her write a couple songs for their next album. Kurt was amused when Brittany told him the song she wrote was about their cat. He glanced at Santana who gave a tiny shrug of the shoulder then turned her attention back to Brittany, giving her a sweet smile.

The trio continued to catch up, retelling things that happened in their lives recently. Kurt told them he would get them tickets to his show while they were in town, and they promised to return the favor for tickets to their show the next time they performed here.

Quite suddenly, Brittany exclaimed that she had to go to the bathroom and dragged Santana away without a word to Kurt. Kurt was stunned by the sudden departure and blinked at the spot his two friends had just been standing. He was about to go search for Rachel, when someone put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt Hummel. My, my, what a surprise."

Kurt closed his eyes and willed the speaker to go away. When he had no choice but to turn around and face them, he did so slowly, making sure his bitchface was turned on full volume.

"Blaine Anderson. Wish I could say it's a pleasure."

Blaine let out a little laugh and dropped his hand from Kurt's shoulder. "Aww, now don't be like that Kurt. It's more than a pleasure to see you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time they had encountered each other since they were kids, and Kurt was sure it wouldn't be the last. His life was destined to forever be plagued by Blaine Anderson.

"Of course it's a pleasure to see me. Tell me Blaine, how is the closet treating you these days?" He said the last part quietly, so only Blaine would hear him. He was one of the few who knew Blaine's secret about being gay. Though Kurt thought Blaine was a coward for pretending to date supermodels, he would never out someone not matter how much he hated them.

Blaine glared for a moment, then put that stupid smile back on his face. "Out for blood tonight I see. Heard you just caught your boyfriend fucking someone else."

Kurt glared even harder. "And who the hell told you that?"

Blaine just laughed, and Kurt hated that he had actually gotten to him. Blaine smirked and took a sip of whatever drink was in his hand. "I have my sources."

Kurt just may be murdering his roommate tonight. "Not that it's any of your business." Kurt made to walk off, but Blaine grabbed him by the elbow. "Get your hand off me Anderson."

Blaine dropped his hand and bit his lip a little. "Look, I'm sorry Kurt. Really, I am. Break-ups are hard, and for the record, that guy's an idiot for letting someone like you get away."

From anybody else, Kurt may have taken that as a compliment, but seeing as this was coming from the most arrogant man on the planet, Kurt didn't take too much stock in the words. He was about to walk away again when someone with a camera popped up in front of him. "Blaine Anderson! And Kurt Hummel. Mind taking a photo for People magazine? Are you two long time friends? Blaine, have you been to see Kurt's show?"

Blaine, being used to this sort of thing, threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder and smiled. Kurt instantly put on his happy face, smiling like they were long lost friends once the camera was raised. He knew better than to look grumpy in pictures that would most definitely be published.

After the picture, Blaine started answering the reporter's question. "As a matter of fact, Kurt and I were in the Mickey Mouse Club together when we were kids. I haven't had the fortune to catch one of his shows yet, but maybe he'd be nice enough to hook me up with some tickets." Blaine sent Kurt a wink, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes and groan out loud. Instead he just smiled and kept his mouth shut.

The reporter left shortly after that, and Blaine turned to Kurt with a sly smile. "So, about those tickets?"

Kurt stared at him, then walked off without a word, hearing Blaine chuckle behind him. He searched the crowds for Rachel so he could let her know that he was leaving. He had far too much of Blaine for one evening, and it was still early enough that he could curl up on the couch with a sappy movie and a plate of brownies.

He spotted Rachel near one of the tall windows, talking to some of her friends. He swooped in and and pulled her aside.

"Rachel, we have to have a serious discussion about the best friend disclosure policy." He stared at her while she looked a bit guilty. "But that can be saved for later. I'm going home. I've had enough _fun_ for one evening." Rachel looked like she was about to protest, so Kurt held up a hand. "No arguing. I came to see Brit and San, and I did, so now I'm leaving. Have fun Rach, see you at home later. Hopefully Finn shows up." He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek then walked away.

Kurt retrieved his coat and left the party, the sound dying out immediately once the elevator doors closed behind him. He didn't know what it was, but Blaine Anderson always made his blood boil more than anyone he had ever met. He had that stupid, cocky smile and he just thought he was the greatest thing to happen to earth. Not to mention he had the prettiest eyes that- _No Kurt. No. _Everything about Blaine was bad. And the fact that he _could _be a great role model for kids, but chose not to in favor of making more money, really pissed Kurt off.

Kurt stepped off the elevator seeing even more paparazzi outside, and he wished he wasn't leaving the party alone right now. With a heavy sigh, he pushed his way outside, smiling politely and rushing to the street to hail a cab. He saw a small group of teenage girls about half a block away and knew they were fans of Blaine's just by the obnoxious bow ties they all wore around their necks. I mean seriously, who names their album "Bow Ties and Beauties" anyways?

A few of the paparazzi recognized Kurt, and began asking him questions about the party upstairs. Kurt answered politely, and luckily a cab pulled up a few moments later. He said goodnight to the photographers, who were actually polite for once, and got into the cab. He sighed in relief as they took off, ready to spend the rest of his night being completely lazy and throwing himself a small pity party. He took comfort in knowing that his encounters with Blaine only came every four years or so, so hopefully it would be a long while before he saw that arrogant face again.

If only Kurt was so lucky.

* * *

**TBC **_I forgot to mention last week, but I will TRY to updated at least once a week until I finish. I'm trying to stay one chapter ahead of myself so I can get chapters out on time. Look for updates either Sundays or Mondays :) _


	3. Tension Rising

**A/N: **_I can seriously not apologize enough for the terribly long delay. I know I just said I'd update every week, but apparently I'm a big liar face. I am so so so sooo sorry. I got a new job and I've been working like 40 hours a week and blah blah blah, excuses excuses. I will TRY to get the next part out faster, but I make no guarantees. A million thanks to my amazing Holly for beta'ing. Unfortunately this is unbeta'd because I couldn't get the email to work so sigh on that. Anyways, enough blabbering. ONWARD_

_The song in this is Backstreet Boys "Hey Mr DJ" and I HIGHLY suggest you look it up and imagine Blaine singing because UNF. Erm, I guess a warning for mentions of boners? Right. Let's go. _

* * *

Kurt groaned in frustration and punched his fists into his bed. He couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning for the past two hours. After he got home last night, he changed into his most comfortable clothes and spent the rest of the evening curled up with a glass of wine, a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and the first season of Sex in the City.

He had felt relaxed when he finally decided to go to bed, sometime after two in the morning. Once he got into bed though, he couldn't quiet his mind. Blaine Anderson's smug face kept popping up, along with his stupid, gorgeous eyes and that damn perfect smile. Kurt groaned again and flipped onto his back and looked over at his clock. He should not be thinking about Blaine at five in the morning.

Resigning to the fact that he would not be getting any sleep, he decided to get up and busy himself in the kitchen. A nice complicated breakfast would take his mind off things for a while, or at least he hoped. He quickly poked his head into Rachel's room, to make sure his friend made it home, since she wasn't back by the time Kurt went to bed a few hours ago. He laughed quietly to himself when he saw Rachel was still in her dress from last night before stepping out of her room and heading to the kitchen. He decided to make spinach and mushroom quiche, all vegan of course, so Rachel could eat it too.

He made himself focus completely on what he was doing and nothing else. No thoughts of Chandler or Blaine. Kurt was about to put the quiche in the oven when he heard Rachel stumbling towards the kitchen. He turned and saw she had changed into pajamas, then laughed at the face she was making. "Rough night Miss Berry?"

Rachel groaned in response and plopped onto a stool , resting her head on the cool countertop. Kurt laughed again and fixed her coffee the way she likes it, then set it in front of her. Rachel looked up gratefully and propped her head up on her hand. "Why are you up so early Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged and went about cleaning up his mess as he answered, "couldn't sleep. How was the rest of the party?"

A small smile came across Rachel's face as she took a sip of her coffee. "It was so much fun Kurt, I really wish you would have stayed. Finn showed up about an hour after you left." She let out a dreamy sigh.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "So when is the wedding? I better be the one planning it."

Rachel giggled and shook her head a little. "Of course you will be. I don't think anything will be able to happen for a while. He's about to go shoot a movie in Germany. But," she said the last word in a sing-songy voice, "he's in town the next few days. Told me about this new club that opened recently. I've heard it's pretty exclusive and he invited us to go with him tonight. After your show of course."

Kurt stared at his best friend. "Rachel, you know I hate clubs. Besides, you made me go out last night."

"But you left after like an hour! Please Kurt. I need my best friend there!"

"You can't use that line every time ya know." Kurt replied, already feeling himself giving into her pleading look. He continued before Rachel could beg more, "And why would I want to go and watch you and Finn flirt the whole night. I love you Rachel, but there's only so much I can sit and watch."

Rachel pouted and seemed to think for a moment, then sat up straighter and all but shouting, "then bring Sam! Mercedes said she may go too! It can be like a group thing!"

"Yeah, with me being the fifth wheel. No thanks Rach." He turned away from her, signaling the end of the discussion. Unfortunately, Rachel never gives up that easily. He heard her get up from her stool and pad over to him. He turned to see her with her hands resting on her hips and an impatient look on her face. "Kurt Hummel. You will go tonight and I will find you the cutest gay boy there and you will have a good time for once. I'm going to shower."

With that she walked off, leaving Kurt no time to argue back. Some days, he wondered why they were friends.

* * *

As much as Kurt wanted to spend the whole day in bed, he had a show tonight and Kurt would be damned if he missed a show for anything less than death. He made sure to get to the theater early, knowing Chandler always got there super late. He was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with his ex before the show and thought of texting Sam to see if he was coming early too. There were only a few extras roaming around when he got there, so he made his way to his dressing room, locking the door behind him.

It was definitely a perk of being the star of a show, getting your own dressing room. He sat in his chair in front of his vanity and stared at his reflection. He had large bags under his eyes from not sleeping, the make-up people would not be happy about that. He had a few hours before he needed to be in his full outfit, maybe he would have better luck sleeping on the tiny couch in here.

He was about to get up and attempt sleep when there was a soft knock on his door. Kurt froze then stood, walking to his door and praying it was Sam or Carl- their other co-star-. But of course when he opened the door, Chandler was standing there. Kurt fixed him with the best glare he could manage.

Before he could speak, Chandler spoke up. "Kurt! Please let me explain. It's not what you think I swear! Please please please let me explain. Please."

Kurt stared, and for whatever reason, opened the door wider to let Chandler in. He closed the door and addressed him, "You have two minutes then you're out of here. Go."

Chandler looked relieved as he launched into his explanation. "Thank you Kurt! Okay, so that guy _was_ my ex, but he moved to LA like last year so we broke up because I can't do the distance thing. Then he just showed up at my apartment the other day, thinking we could get back together. I told him no because I love you Kurt, but he didn't have anywhere to stay, and it was really late, so I told him he could stay for one night then he had to be gone in the morning. I swear nothing happened. I swear Kurt, please believe me."

Kurt continued to stare, all his defenses back up, and not trusting a word Chandler said. Something caught the corner of his eye and he reached out and tugged the collar of Chandler's shirt to the side, revealing a rather large hickey. Kurt laughed humorlessly and stepped back. "Right. Nothing happened. We both know my thoughts on hickeys, so I know damn well that's not from me. Get out. Now."

Chandler looked like a deer in the headlights before his face changed into a glare. He stuck his nose up higher and gave Kurt a disgusted look. "Whatever. He fucked me better than you ever could. Besides, I was only with you because you're famous. Break a leg tonight...literally." Then he turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt stood there, stunned, eyes filling with tears. He felt himself collapse into his chair, still staring at the door. He didn't know how long he sat there, just staring while angry, embarrassed tears escaped him, but soon Sam came bursting through the door looking concerned. He rushed to Kurt's side and place a hand on his knee, speaking quietly to him, "Kurt? Are you okay? I just overheard Chandler saying some...pretty vulgar stuff."

Kurt blinked and turned his head slowly to Sam before saying quietly, "cats."

Sam furrowed his brow, not following, "cats? What are you talking about?"

Kurt sat up a bit taller, speaking louder, "Cats Sam."

"I'm...still not following? Are we talking, actual cats, or the musical Cats?"

Kurt shook his head, "no cats. I'm going to get cats. Cats will love me, right Sam? Cats are good companions. Cats cuddle and love and don't need to be taken outside. I think I'll start with four, so they don't get lonely and have other cats to talk to."

Sam gave his friend a sympathetic smile and patted his knee. "I don't think Rachel will be too happy to come home to see an army of cats in her house."

Kurt pouted and let out a long sigh. He knew he was being a little crazy, but he thought the cat plan was a wonderful plan. "Maybe you're right Sam," he spoke quietly, "I'm just sick of feeling so alone all the time. I know I pretend it doesn't bother me, and that Kurt Hummel relies on nobody but himself, but I just want someone there at the end of the day to just cuddle and ask me how my day was and actually care. I don't think it's much to ask, but apparently it is for me. I guess I just have to face the fact that I'm not good enough for anyone."

Sam shook his head and stood a little to pull his friend into an awkward hug. He spoke into Kurt's hair, "Don't say that Kurt. Those guys are the ones that aren't good enough for you. You're_ the_ Kurt Hummel. Some silly little back-up dancer that talks too much and eats entirely too many garlic bagels just will not do for you." The got a small chuckle out of Kurt. Sam continued, pulling back to look at his co-star, "Now chin up. You're gonna have the best show ever and show that idiot how much better you are. And besides, there's gonna be a special guest in the audience tonight."

Kurt perked up at the teasing tone Sam was using. Curiosity definitely piqued, he asked, "Special guest? Who?"

Sam could hardly contain his giddiness, bursting out, "Mercedes is coming tonight!"

Kurt squealed and clapped for his friends, wondering why he never thought of setting them up before. Granted, he spent the first four months of knowing Sam convinced the blonde was gay. Now that he thought of it, the two were perfect. Sam was such a sweet guy, and his impressions could get a whole room laughing. Sam immediately launched into a retelling of the previous evening spent with Mercedes. The two seemed to really hit it off, Sam was taking her to dinner after the show tonight, then heading to the club Rachel had mentioned this morning. Sam seemed to be on the same level with Rachel as far as puppy eyes were concerned.

"Please Kurt, you should come! It would be a lot of fun."

Kurt groaned and shook his head, telling Sam he would thinking about it, then politely kicking him out of his dressing room so they could get ready for the show. He was pretty sure he would be giving in to both of his friends and going tonight. He could always go and then slip out when both couples entered their bubble of infatuation, which would lead to them all ignoring anything going on around them. Yes, that was a good plan.

* * *

As far as shows go, this was probably one of Kurt's best. Definitely top five for sure. He nailed ever number flawlessly and delivered every line perfectly. He wanted to show Chandler he wasn't affected by their break-up, but he also wanted Mercedes to enjoy the show.

After the final curtain fell, he let out a breath of relief. He was exhausted and already regretted his decision to go to a club tonight. There was still about an hour before he could leave the theater too. Certain members of the audience were able to come up on stage and take pictures with the cast. Mostly it was celebrity guests and wealthy donors. Kurt really didn't mind, it was kind of cool getting to meet so many celebrities, who also showered him with praise.

He kept an eye out for Mercedes to come up, also giving wide berth to one of their regulars- a creepy old guy named Sandy who did not understand personal boundaries. Kurt saw his old friend make her way on stage, just as Sandy started moving towards him. Kurt made sure to quickly rush to Mercedes and give her a big hug. She returned it happily and began raving about the show and how great everyone was.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Sam joined them and pictures were taken. Kurt may as well have been invisible for how much Sam and Mercedes stared at each other. Kurt excused himself, his excuse not being heard at all by the lovebirds.

He walked to his dressing room, a smile still on his lips. His night was actually turning out a lot better than he expected. Maybe he would have a good time tonight. He quickly gathered his things so he would have enough time to get home and changed before going to the club. Kurt was shocked that he was feeling a little excitement, maybe a place with loud music and alcohol was something he needed.

He left the theater and called for a cab. Rachel was already texting him and bugging him about his whereabouts. He sighed, knowing he was about to be rushed to get ready, but you can't rush being fabulous so Rachel would just have to wait.

By the time he walked into their house, Rachel was already dressed and pacing. Kurt gave her a once over and nodded his approval. It was a hard time trying to break Rachel of her habit of wearing skirts with bobby socks, or sweaters with animals on them, but Kurt was determined, and there may have been a small "accident" involving a metal garbage can, lots of lighter fluid, and everything in Rachel's closet.

Rachel followed him into his room, talking about her day as he got undressed. They had been friends for so long, they were both completely comfortable around each other, so he didn't mind changing in front of her. Rachel sat at the edge of his bed, careful not to wrinkle her dress as Kurt looked through his closet.

He told her all about his talk with Chandler, and his moment of crazy when he thought getting multiple cats would be a good idea.

His excitement was growing as he put together the perfect outfit. Rachel even went and fetched a drink for them. One drink turned to three before Kurt was dressed to perfection and they were finally ready to leave. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed and couldn't wait to get out on a dance floor and dance away all his frustrations.

Their car was waiting for them when they stumbled out of the elevator into their lobby. Both Kurt and Rachel were giggly from the alcohol. They all but fell into the car, collapsing against each other, still giggling.

The ride was short, or at least it felt that way with the mini dance party they were having in the back of the car. The car pulled right in front of a club with the name "Blackbird" on the front. There was a line all the way down the block, and there in front was Finn, singing autographs and taking pictures with fans. Rachel squealed right in Kurt's ear and rushed out of the car, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt had no choice but to grip her hand, he was far too unsteady to be on his own right now.

Finn greeted them with a huge smile, which was mostly for Rachel. He apologized to his fans and the trio was instantly let into the club. Kurt couldn't help but put his nose in the air a little, feeling a tad smug at being able to get into the club right away while everyone else had to wait outside.

The club wasn't as packed as Kurt had expected, which was nice. There was a large dance floor in the middle of the room, mostly lit with black lights. The bar wrapped entirely around the dance area and off to the side there was a staircase that led upstairs to the VIP area. Finn led them upstairs and to a table where some of his friend were sitting. Sam and Mercedes were there as well, sitting off to the side and completely focused on each other.

Kurt smiled at them as he slide into the booth, next to someone named David, who was apparently a professional football player. They shared a shy smile as a waitress came up, and Kurt immediately ordered another drink.

Rachel was already completely focused on Finn and nothing else, and looking over, he saw Sam whispering something into Mercedes' ear. David was now in some sports conversation with his friend that Kurt already forgot the name of. He felt awkward and completely alone.

He slammed his drink and looked around the VIP area. He recognized some famous faces, but seeing nobody he knew personally. A loud, annoying laugh drew his attention to a booth across the room and he glared. Of course Blaine would be here. Kurt was even more annoyed by the fact that there was some girl sitting in his lap, running a hand through his hair, and giggling loud enough for the whole room to hear.

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt stood and shimmied his way past Finn and Rachel out of the booth. He made his way downstairs and to the main bar. The music was much louder down here, and much more crowded. For some reason he felt more at ease as he pushed his way through all the bodies to get to the bar. He felt suffocated upstairs, but down here he felt he could breathe easier.

Once at the bar, he ordered another drink, pleased when the bartender sent a tiny wink his way. The DJ was actually playing good music, and Kurt felt his hips swaying along with the beat. The alcohol in his system made him want to go out on the dance floor and dance seductively, though there was no-one he felt like seducing. Maybe he could drag Rachel and Mercedes down with him.

He turned back, intending to go grab his ladies when he found his way blocked by Blaine. Of course. Kurt rolled his eyes and made to step around the shorter man, but Blaine caught him by the waist and stepped close. Far, far too close to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Careful where you're swinging those hips."

Kurt felt a shiver run through his body. Blaine pulled back and the moment was gone. Kurt shook his head. It was a hate shiver, yes that was it. He turned a glare on Blaine that hardened when the annoying girl bounced, literally bounced up to them and started squealing.

He tried tuning her out, which was easy enough with the loud music, but he heard random snippets like, "was looking everywhere for you!" and, "I missed you so much!" and, "oh my gosh we should totally dance!"

It was then that the girl noticed Kurt standing there, and she threw him a glare as if he were interrupting something. She rose her voice, making her sound even more annoying, "What are you staring at?"

Blaine tried to hide a smile and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Her eyes lit up at whatever he said. She then bounced and clapped and stepped forward, all but yelling in Kurt's face, "Oh my god! You're Kurt! I'm Sugar Motta, it's so awesome meeting one of Blainey's good friends!"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the term 'good friend', but he couldn't say anything because she was suddenly launching into some story, presumably how she met Blaine, as if they were the best of friends. He felt his hatred for Blaine grow a bit more.

He was planning his escape when the music suddenly cut off and the DJ's voice filled the room, "Yo yo yo shut up! Listen! Yo yo!" The crowd finally quieted and fixed their attention on the DJ as he continued, "We have a very special treat for you all tonight. The Prince of Pop himself, Mr. Blaine Anderson is going to give us a live performance of one of his hit singles!"

The crowd went wild. Kurt looked behind him, to where Blaine was standing, but he wasn't there. Kurt didn't even see him leave. Sugar was shrieking, there was no other word for it. She suddenly grabbed Kurt's wrist in a death grip, and pulled him closer to the bar, probably for a better view.

Music started up and Kurt saw Blaine step up onto the bar, mic in hand, as he began singing.

"_I could tell when I stepped in the room_

_And I saw you standing there_

_Caught in a vibe by the way that you moved _

_Couldn't help the way I stared_

_There was some mysterious force_

_Leading me here to you, lead me to you" _

Okay, singing was a loose term. Growling would be more accurate. Blaine was across the bar, but spotted Kurt and sang directly at him.

"_So I stood there watching_

_I was hypnotized_

_By the rhythm of your body_

_And the music in your eyes_

_And I was lost inside your world with you" _

Then he did this thing that could only be described as moaning, which made Kurt blush. Thankfully, Blaine turned to the DJ, pointing at him as he sang the chorus.

"_Hey Mr. DJ keep playin' that song for me _

_Out on the floor in my arms she's gotta be_

_Let's get it on, Jam all night long _

_Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ please play it for me." _

Blaine started walking around the bar, really making the crowd cheer. Kurt was sure Sugar was about to pass out next to him. He was certain she thought Blaine was singing this song to her. For some reason, Blaine never came over to their section of the bar, choosing instead to send winks their way. Each time he did so, Sugar would squeal and exclaim how hot Blaine was. It was completely obvious to Kurt, Blaine was singing directly at him.

"_Now it feels it could be romance_

_As we dance across the floor_

_Every move that your body makes_

_Only makes me want you more_

_And it seems like time's moving fast_

_How can we make this last? _

_Make it last now"_

He started rolling and thrusting his hips along with the music, and Kurt couldn't help his mouth from watering just a little. The song and the man singing it were hypnotizing, he couldn't do more than stare. Blaine worked the crowd again as he sang the next bridge and chorus. People were even beginning to sing and dance along. The song slowed slightly and Blaine stood tall as he sang as sensually as he could.

"_Close your eyes_

_And imagine us alone_

_Let the music put you in a zone_

_I get lost_

_Lost inside a groove with you_

_When you do the dance you do_

_Come on and work your body, work your body." _

The next part of the song was apparently some sort of sing a long, and Blaine somehow got everyone to sing with him before he sang the chorus a couple more times. Finally, thankfully, the song ended. Blaine gave Kurt the biggest smile and threw yet another wink at him. Sugar was screaming and Kurt realised he was breathing heavily.

Him and Blaine were just staring at each other as the crowd went wild. The DJ was yelling something into the mic, but they continued to stare at each other. Then Sugar started to literally shake Kurt's shoulders, going on about how hot that was. Kurt agreed.

Wait. No. That was Blaine singing at him. No it was not hot. It was wrong. Wrong, wrong wrong. Because Kurt hated Blaine. Yes. So, there was no reason for him to be turned on right now. Oh God, he was turned on right now!

Kurt quickly turned away and ran for the door. Not even bothering to go tell Rachel he was leaving, actually not even remembering he came here with her. He just needed to get outside and in cab then go home.

* * *

He doesn't really remember how he got there, but suddenly he was slamming his front door and breathing a sigh of relief. Home. Safe home. No stupid men singing sexually charged songs at him in here.

Kurt convinced himself it was the alcohol that was making him feel that way and vowed to never drink again. At least not while Blaine Anderson was in the same state as him. He shook his head at his own silliness, and went to change out of his clothes. He felt dirty, though all he did was watch helplessly as Blaine rolled his hips and shook his ass-

No.

Kurt would not let himself think about it anymore. Besides, Blaine had Sugar to spend the evening with. He glared darkly at the room as he changed. He needed a good distracting movie. Something scary with a lot of gore. Hopefully there was something suitable on his Netflix.

Once he was changed, he went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He knew he should probably just go to bed, but he was honestly afraid of where his dreams may take him. After the tea was made, he went to settle into the couch but there was a soft knock at the door.

He sighed, figuring Rachel forgot her key or something. Well at least she was home early and could distract Kurt from his thoughts. Except when he swung the door open, it wasn't Rachel standing there.

It was Blaine.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kurt remembered to glare at Blaine. For some reason, this made Blaine smile and invite himself in.

"There's my Kurt." He said as he walked past.

Kurt blinked in surprise and shut the door, following Blaine into his house. Blaine stopped after a few steps and turned to face Kurt with an amused expression.

Kurt was anything but amused. "May I ask why you're here? Scratch that. How are you here? Stalking me?"

Blaine laughed and replied, "Rachel told me when I asked. And stalking you? Maybe a little. I wanted to talk to you."

"Right right. So you show up at my house in the middle of the night, leaving your girlfriend behind at some bar just so we could have a lovely conversation about the weather."

"Sugar isn't my girlfriend. She's uh- She's, well she's-"

Kurt interrupted, "Ah right. She's a publicity stunt so everyone around the world knows that _The Blaine Anderson_ loves vagina."

It was Blaine's turn to glare. Kurt continued, "You may be able to fool the rest of the world, but you're not fooling me. I know the truth, remember?."

"The truth? You want the truth? Okay then. Truth is, you couldn't keep your eyes off me tonight. Just like I couldn't keep my eyes off you at your show earlier."

This stunned Kurt a little and he stuttered out, "Y-you were at my show?"

Blaine ignored the question, stepping closer and lowering his voice, "Admit it Kurt. You want me, just as bad as I want you. Have always wanted you."

They were much closer now. Too close. Kurt's heart was racing, his breath catching in his throat, but he managed to step back and make it to the door. He opened it wide, then stared at Blaine. "Get out."

Blaine's eyes darkened as we walked forward, stopping in front of Kurt. He slammed the door shut then roughly pushed Kurt against it, instantly sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Kurt made a whimper of protest, but soon found himself kissing back with everything he had. He pulled Blaine closer, pushing a hand through his curls and gripping tight.

The kiss lacked any real technique, both too desperate to really worry about how well they were kissing. It was all teeth and tongues and hungry growls. Kurt was so lost in it. He had never felt anything quite like this before. This raw passion. The need to be closer, much, much closer. He lifted his leg and locked it over Blaine's hip, pulling them closer. He let out a moan when their groins pressed against each other and he could feel Blaine's hardness through his jeans.

Wait.

No.

Blaine. This was Blaine.

His arch enemy Blaine. What was he doing? With a gasp and a rough shove, Kurt pushed Blaine away from him. His hand instantly came up to his mouth as he stared in horror at the other man. Blaine blinked in surprise then took a step forward, eyes apologetic.

"Kurt I-"

Kurt cut him off, his voice rough and his breathing heavy, "Get out."

Blaine reached a hand out, but dropped it just as fast. "Kurt wait- I didn't mean..just let me-"

"GET OUT!"

The shout startled them both. Kurt felt behind him and found the doorknob, quickly opening the door and looking anywhere but at Blaine. There was a pause before he saw Blaine's shoes come into his view. Another silent pause, then he heard Blaine sigh sadly before walking out of the open door.

Kurt blinked back tears as he shut the door, then falling against it and sliding to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and let out a slow breath.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
